


Early Morning

by warlockdetective



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life, this is SHORT but I am SOFT for these three tonight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlockdetective/pseuds/warlockdetective
Summary: A brief account of neither the first nor the last morning the three of them shared.
Relationships: Beatrice Baudelaire/Bertrand Baudelaire/Lemony Snicket
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part of a new collection of short stories I'm working on related to [this prompt list](https://blog-of-a-multitude-of-fandoms.tumblr.com/post/159975698721/prompt-list). Admittedly this work's a little short, but I like how it turned out all the same.  
> Honest feedback is appreciated.

There's always a brief moment where he becomes hyperaware of his surroundings whenever he smells smoke. When he notices the bed empty save for him, the panic only grows, but when he hears the distant chatter of the ones he's looking for, a small sense of calm comes to him. A small sigh leaves him as he finds himself wondering if he'll ever grow out of that panic.

He sees Bertrand frying eggs when he steps out of the bedroom, and he can't help the soft smile that comes to him when he hears him laugh as he's talking to Beatrice, boiling a kettle of water on the burner next to him. The scene is warm and calm, and when Beatrice spots him and smiles, he feels he could die content here.

She walks over and presses a brief kiss to his lips before he has the chance to speak. "Good morning," she murmurs, and it takes everything he has to keep from melting into her arms when she brings him in for another kiss. "Thought I'd make up for Bertrand with that," she teases affectionately, tilting her head towards Bertrand.

"Oh, now that's just unfair," Bertrand shoots back, but Lemony can see the fond look on his face as he asks, "Lem, you know I'd kiss you if I could reach you, right?"

A soft rumble of a laugh leaves Lemony as he walks to Bertrand and gives him a quick kiss. "The reassurance is nice," he says, a light air of humor mixed with the genuine tone, and he feels his heart swell like it had the first morning with them.


End file.
